<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain on me by Homer_TheBlindBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213874">Rain on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_TheBlindBard/pseuds/Homer_TheBlindBard'>Homer_TheBlindBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rain on Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Batman (Movie 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riddlebird - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, chase scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_TheBlindBard/pseuds/Homer_TheBlindBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I can't do this last bit without you Oswald. Please believe me" He shook his head and walked to the glass windows framing the Iceberg building. <br/>The Riddler took off his mask and looked out, forlorn, over the starry, dark purple skyline of Gotham. "Look at that," he whispered.<br/>The tension ebbed and Oswald walked over to watch the city like he had so many times before, except this time there was someone else standing beside him.<br/>"It's beautiful."<br/>"yeah..." Oswald agreed. The view was always best on nights like this...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rain on Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is a re-write of another work just made to fit into this series. The second is the beginnings of the Penguin/Riddler partnership as the two navigate their pasts and what gives them the same thirst for justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The docks were an old familiar sight to Oswald. Ever since his return to Gotham as a young man (well younger), fresh from his years spent in London, he knew they were the perfect place to conduct his business. And since Oswald alone knew that the Don was currently as dead as a doornail, and that it wouldn’t take long for people to figure it out, as dense as most of them were, or for Selina to wake from her cat knap, and since no word from the Riddler had come of Falcone’s fate, Oswald was going to help himself to the old dons stuff. They were basically his now anyway, the drugs and goods were stocked at the warehouses on the docks. They would have to take out the guards since they were still more loyal to Falcone than himself.</p><p>Now Cobblepot and a retinue of goons drove down to the site. Pulling up outside, Oswald advanced forward carrying his gun and shouting orders to surround the site while he led a contingent to inspect the warehouse inside. Just as the front doors were flung open and just as Oswald was about to announce that whoever was inside better surrender lest they not value their innards, Oswald caught sight of something. All of the containers were still there, but he was met with a sight that would stick with him.</p><p>A man was sprawled across the front of a wrecked car, of which was covered in green writing and question marks that also littered the walls. But the man was missing his hands and feet and his guts were spilling out onto the car hood. Ropes bound him to the car and his head had been wrapped in black tape. Then Oswald realized, under the blood and gore that the guy was dressed in an expensive suite, all white. Oswald came closer, carrying his gun and suddenly upon realization of who it was, horror ran through him. A white rose, now splattered with red blood, was laying on top of Falcone’s bloating, stabbed chest.</p><p><strong><em>Fuck</em></strong>. The breath in Oswald’s own chest refused to move. <em>He really did a number on you.</em></p><p>Oswald would have felt bad for his former boss, but a startling thud made him spin away from the Riddler’s handywork. It all happened in a flash as a dark shadow snapped up his men like fish and dropped down like a spider to knock them out one by one as quick as if they were dummies. Oswald ducked behind the car and radioed for his men to get inside and get him out. For a second things were silent and Oswald held his gun ready as he peered around into the darkness before the doors were again opened and his men came in guns firing at the figure that now stood standing looking at the Enigmatic car Oswald hid behind. Oswald came out aiming for the things head but it was wearing a helmet. It even looked kind of… bat like. Then it clicked, this was The Batman. Fuck, Oswald was in trouble. Seemingly unfazed by the bullets the Bat vanished into the rafters up ahead with a whizz. The goons cowered and confused stood stunned.</p><p>"Get me to the car! You won’t have to worry what he’ll do if you don’t get me out!"</p><p>With that warning some of his men regained their wits and helped Oswald make it to the car with bullets firing in the background.</p><p>Oswald shot off without any care for the men left behind, hopefully they would distract the Bat and he could get away. And it seemed he had escaped because everything was quiet. Until. Thud! A massive weight had just smacked onto the top of the car. No sooner had the masked man smashed the rear window out.</p><p>“This guy’s fucking nuts!”</p><p>“I’ll drive, you lot fucking shoot!”</p><p>In the back a goon levelled his gun out the smashed window only to have it snatched from his arms and thrown onto the road that was whizzing past. Scared of failing the Penguin the guy took out his pistol and began shooting upwards to try and catch the Bat.</p><p>Then the other rear window was broken and the goon on the other side had his gun wrestled away. Foolish enough to try and lean out of the window to see where the Bat was the pistol carrier half climbed up to the roof of the car. But the bullets did nothing but dent the Bats armour and the goon was thrown out onto the road at a hurtling speed. In the back the other goon was terrified, he opened the door and threw himself onto the pavement.</p><p>“Fucking Coward,” Oswald turns to the last guy left “Don’t you dare do the same, or ill –“</p><p>But it was too late, the shotgun drivers’ gun was grappled out of his hands. The bat leaned in and punched him out cold and he fell onto Oswald’s lap.</p><p>Oswald swerved and swerved the car with one hand on the wheel, the other holding his pistol, hand slick with sweat. He was going to die if he didn’t shake this monster off the hood.</p><p>“Right, Batshit, you’ve asked for it.” The dock pier was straight ahead, Oz accelerated full force onto the bridge onto the pier, then suddenly pushed the breaks right before the pier. Sweat ran down his face like the rain falling outside and he could hardly breathe. Oswald Cobblepot wasn’t a hoping man, you made your own luck in life, but right now he prayed that thing was gone.</p><p>There was silence, it didn’t sound like anyone was on the car anymore.</p><p>Oswald got out the car, gun pointed, circled it. There was no one and nothing there.</p><p>“Where the fu-. Gah”</p><p>The bat grabbed Oswald around the neck, hauling him up into the air.</p><p>“Why did you kill Falcone!?”</p><p>“Wha-” Oswald fired his gun, but the bullet did nothing against the Bat suite and he dropped it as his arm was punched, dislocating his shoulder blade.</p><p>“Answer me!” The bat loosened his grip but pushed Oswald painfully against the car.</p><p>“Argh. I, I didn’t fucking kill him!”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” The bat lifted his fist.</p><p>“I told you! I just hold this stuff for Falcone, I didn’t do that, why, why would I?”</p><p>“Same reason you helped kill Mayor Mitchell, so that you can become the king of Gotham.”</p><p>“I’m not fucking crazy, I wouldn’t try to kill Falcone and not like that, I wouldn’t put him in his own fucking warehouse.”</p><p>Bruce remembered what Oswald had said when they met at the Mayors funeral, that only a crazy person would try to take out the Don, - The Riddler.</p><p>“Are you working with the killer?”</p><p>“Look mate, it’s obvious, he’s set me up, made it look like I did it, but I don’t know that <em>freak!”</em></p><p>“He’s against corruption right, all justice like you.” The Bat growled at the suggestion he was anything like the murderer. “So why would he work with me? He nearly blew me up.”</p><p>The figures steely fist connected with Oswald’s nose hard, Oz heard the crunch, felt the white hot pain bloom as the wet blood gushed out and ran down his chin, dripping down along with the rivulets of cold rain falling from the dark night sky. Suddenly, the Bat dropped him and Oswald’s knees hit the hard ground, too weak to support himself, he fell forward into a puddle of red rain where his own blood had dripped.</p><p>When he pushed himself up the bat was gone. Oswald had to go, the police would be here soon, the fact Oswald wasn’t tied up right know was evidence that his words had made sense to the bat.</p><p>As the Penguin limped away, clutching his arm, he promised the Bat that he wouldn’t get away with this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald slammed the door to his private quarters shut, warning that if anyone disturbed him, he would personally introduce them to the balcony view outside.</p><p>Limping to his bathroom across the room, Oswald was greeted with his grizzly reflection staring back dismally in the mirror. The old scar that eternally marked his cheek was buried underneath a blooming ruddy bruise where Oswald had been struck in the face. Lamenting the fact that his nose would be <em>even more</em> crooked now, he snapped it back in place with a crunch and then washed off the dry blood that had dripped down his mouth and chin. <em>Damn, I haven't been this fucked up for a long time. </em>Not since his days in the boxing ring when he was trying to make a life for him and his mum in London. He was smaller then and didn't know how to throw punches like the rest of the big guys, but he could dodge and take them and then when his opponent had tired themselves, Oswald would take them down before they even realized they were loosing.</p><p>Once changed out of his wet, bloody clothes, Oswald poured himself a drink at the bar and finally let himself breathe easy. In the morning when it came out from the GCPD that Falcone was dead, and it would come out (even if goody two shoes Gordon tried to keep it quiet), Cobblepot would have the window to take the position of Kingpin, and then there would be no time for stopping to catch his breath. The other sharks (namely Maroni) would would take one sniff of the blood in the water and come for his turf. But Oswald was the most capable one of them all. It would be a bloody battle but if there was one thing Oswald had confidence in, it was his ability to fight till the very end, and fight dirty. By the end of the week, he <span class="u">would</span> be the ringleader of Gotham's criminal underworld. It was what he'd waited for his whole adult life for and no man, or <em>bat</em>man would keep him from his desire. </p><p>So many thoughts were swimming around in Oswald’s head, that he didn't even noticed when someone walked into the room.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody Bat’s hit me hard, my men are scared of fucking shadows now and I need them ready for what’s to come.</em>
</p><p>“<strong>Fucking Bat bastard!</strong>” He cursed out loud, ceasing to stare into his glass and look up. </p><p>“Penguin got his feathers ruffled eh?”</p><p>Oswald instantly grabbed the gun under the bar and pointed it at the intruder.</p><p>The Riddler just stood there; his shit eating grin visible even under the dirty green face mask that he wore.</p><p>“Nobody calls me that and lives mate. Especially little shits that break into my club, uninvited.”</p><p>
  <em>And I thought you were finally leaving me alone.</em>
</p><p>“Well it wasn’t difficult to get in,” the Riddler shrugged “Nobody was guarding the door... And I just thought I would come and see how you’re doing. Obviously not very well by the looks…” He trailed off as he looked up and down Oswald. “Ouch! That looks painful.” He said sympathetically, pointing to Oswald leg.</p><p>“Oh yeah? You just 'happened' to come see me, right after I got beat up for <strong><em>your</em></strong> fucking crime?!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault Batman showed up at the same time you did! Honest! You know I don’t lie.”</p><p>“Sure” Oswald scoffed. Though, truthfully, he didn’t sense any dishonesty there. Still, he didn’t like him being able to break into Oswald’s private quarters so easily.</p><p>“It was impressive, seeing the Penguin in action.” He said awe fully, then beamed - “Up until now I’d only met little Oswald!”</p><p>“Oh, and why shouldn’t this <em>little </em>bird just put a bullet into that thick head of yours. In case you hadn’t noticed you’re on my turf now, I don’t like people using me and you just admitted to watching the whole thing go down”</p><p>“You mean like how Falcone used you until I killed him?</p><p>Oh, and my brain is so superior to the usual one, it’d be a shame to ruin it don’t ya think?</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve had a long hard fucking day, I think finally ending you an’ your shit might just make me feel better. I’d be a hero”</p><p>“Maybe, but then that would be difficult considering that gun isn’t loaded. Of course, you could still try, but you would never get to learn my real identity and the name of my final target If you forced me to kill you. And I don’t do that stuff light-heartedly neither. You’d die slowly. Painfully. And shitting yourself like the rest of the scum.” His eyes were dark and glossy as he said that, like he’d fell into some dark memory. But then he was back to his usual animated self. It was like a switch went off behind his eyes. “Besides, like I told you before, I like you, you’re honest. <em>I don’t <strong>want</strong></em> to hurt you.”</p><p>Oswald opened the chamber. The bullets had somehow been removed once again.</p><p>Oswald threw the gun on the floor in frustration and picked up his glass to take a big gulp, though he didn’t take his eyes off the Riddler, “Then what <strong>do</strong> you want?” he asked exasperated. </p><p>“Like I said, I wanted to see if you were okay… I thought we were y’know?” he shrugged</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, fr-, friends.” He stuttered</p><p>Oswald put his drink down and held his head in his hands. <em>He really <strong>could not</strong> right now.</em></p><p>“Call me <em>crazy</em>, but I don’t think friends threaten to kill each other. Neither Slowly, painfully, or otherwise.” Oswald slowly walked behind his desk where he knew there was another gun (probably also unloaded knowing the Riddler) and a hidden button that would call his goons in. “Not to mention! Your convenient choice of exhibition means I’ve lost a fuck ton of money and now I have to deal with the law when they confiscate all of Falcone's drugs.”</p><p>“Oh please, we both know you’ll get away with it, Falcone will take the blame and that’s the point!” He stressed, like his plan was obvious, “the GCPD will realize how incompetent they are when they see how Falcone has…”</p><p>“The GCPD won’t realize shit, Jim Gordon will just have a field day trying to take me down again.”</p><p>Oswald was about to press the signal button but stopped when the Riddler made him a proposition.</p><p>“Let me make it up to you?” He pleaded, like he really cared what Oswald thought about him. Oswald didn’t know what he could offer him that would make up for all the hell he’d caused. “I have something you want more than the drugs and money.”</p><p>Oswald was a fool, and he knew it, but he was intrigued. “Really. What’s that?” He asked, sitting behind his desk and checking the gun under the desk. <em>It <strong>was</strong> loaded</em>.</p><p>“I know that you want revenge on the Wayne’s, for things you believe happened, but you’re still not sure. But, well, I’m telling you that they did happen! I’m sure you already knew that though, deep down.” The Riddler looked upset and his voice was sympathetic and soft. Oswald hadn’t thought that the psychopath was able to feel any empathy, let alone towards Oswald. But he sounded so authentic. And Oswald was shocked as the words resonated with him.</p><p>“And what is it I think they did that you're telling me is true?” Oswald held his breath.</p><p>“Your father didn’t commit suicide."</p><p>Oswald was speechless, of course his mother had always told him it wasn't true, but everyone else had always told him that it was just her grief talking, denial, but now this guy, who seemed to see into every crooked soul in Gotham was telling him that his father <strong>was</strong> murdered.</p><p>"And your mom didn’t just go crazy, she was tortured at Arkham. It was done to blackmail your father into committing suicide”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He added and Oswald got the sense that he really was..</p><p>“And you have proof?” Oswald gulped, wondering how the Riddler, who ever he really was, knew all of this. It wasn't that Oswald didn't believe the man, after all he had known of Mitchell's and his other victims corrupt actions, he just needed to know that it was %100 true before he punished everyone who had ever lied to him about it.</p><p>“When I killed the Warden, I looked through the Arkham files, I have, well a video, of Gertrude Cobblepot’s admission, it holds all the proof. And although I don’t have hard evidence that your dad's suicide was orchestrated by the Wayne’s yet I’m working on it! But I’m getting ahead of myself.” He shook his head.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you that I also had someone taken from me by the Wayne’s.” He shut his eyes closed tight and breathed out, like he was remembering a bad memory “And so, it’s not revenge you want, it’s <strong><em>justice</em></strong>. Same as me.”</p><p>Oswald getting flustered now “But they’re gone, shot in some alley way, by some nobody!”</p><p>“No, they are <strong>not</strong> gone!”  countered the Riddler “Their name is etched all over Gotham, in blood! In the corruption of government. Gotham used to be something! When the Cobblepots were the biggest name around. And worst of all, they left a son, that snobby, billionaire boy Bruce who keeps the name afloat. He’s my last exhibition, Oswald, my last message!” He exclaimed. “And I <em>need </em><strong>your </strong>help to get it out there!”</p><p>"How exactly can I help, you seem capable enough on your own. You've come this far, eluded the cops like it was a game of god damn hide and seek." Oswald shouted.</p><p>"No, I can't do this last bit without you Oswald! I need you, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot! Please believe me" He shook his head and stalked to the glass windows framing the ice burg building. The Riddler took off his mask and looked out, forlorn, over the starry, dark purple skyline of Gotham. "Look at that," he whispered.</p><p>Oswald poured another glass of the good stuff after the tension had ebbed and walked over to watch the city like he had so many times before, except this time there was someone else standing beside him. </p><p>"It's beautiful."</p><p>"yeah..." Oswald agreed. The view was always best on nights like this.</p><p>"So many people out there, so many people that help build this city..." He contemplated.</p><p>But who do we give all the credit to?" now his voice had lost it's somber tone and was replaced by an angry growl.</p><p>"Who do we praise for 'improving' Gotham? <em>The </em><em>Wayne's</em>.</p><p>We forget about the people who broke their backs to lay down all the bricks to build their mansions.</p><p>And who do the people cry for, when they get what they <strong>really</strong> deserve: the corrupt, rotten scum that only pretend to be good! But no one, no one cares when one of the little guys get killed. Cause they probably deserved it, cause they were probably caught up in drugs or cause they didn't work hard enough in life. But we both know that's not true Oswald, It doesn't matter how hard you try, if you're not chosen... you don't get nothin in this world! They just beat you, and kick you an-an-" He started stuttering and Oswald was reminded of the day they first met, where Oswald had just seen a scared kid at first.</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down. Shuu" Oswald gripped the younger one by the shoulders and made him look up from where he had started wiping his teary eyes with his old blood stained sleeve.</p><p>"Y'know, If it was me dying on the side walk, they would walk right over me. I pass people <em>everyday</em> and they don't notice me.</p><p>But that scum bag Mitchell, who was stealing from their pockets, they mourn? What because, because Bruce Wayne cried about him on TV?"</p><p>"I know what you mean. It's not fair." Oswald agreed.</p><p>"That's why I do this, and why I need to<em><strong> make</strong></em> them see. The police, Jim Gordon and Batman know the truth now. But the last step, Oswald, is making <em><strong>them </strong></em>see the truth." And he pointed out to Gotham.</p><p>Oswald nodded and held out his glass as an offering. The Riddler took it, hand shaking as he took a sip.</p><p>"So, what do you need me to do?" Oswald asked.</p><p>He took a deep shaky breath out "I want you to take this opportunity, take back what was yours, become the gentleman of crime that you are Oswald." He whispered as he leaned in close enough that Oswald could see the tear drops glazing his eyes. Oswald felt transfixed by the emerald green eyes.</p><p>"And.. I need your club for a night."</p><p>And then Oswald was knocked back to reality.</p><p>"Wha- what?"</p><p>The Riddler took a breath in and exhaled deeply, then gave a little excited grin. "I'm going to complete one of my biggest dreams, Oz."</p><p>Oswald just looked perplexed.</p><p>"I'm gonna host a quiz show!" he clapped.</p><p>Oswald was confused, to say the least. Where did this guy get off throwing Oswald.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To broadcast," He gestured widely "to all of Gotham, what a hypocritical, dumb and corrupt system it has." he nodded.</p><p>"I will show everybody things that they never knew, things they didn't and don't want to believe, it will be drama packed, Oz, riddle-full and most importantly... There will be a grand finale! Hehehe." And like that it was like his last outpouring of righteous anger was gone and back was the excitable, game loving Riddler.</p><p>"Oh, and my two contestants?" He grinned conspiratorially.</p><p>Oswald didn't like the sound of this and it showed on his face.</p><p>"You guessed it! Mr. Oswald Cobblepot and Mr. Bruce Wayne!"</p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Wait! you haven't heard it all yet!"</p><p>"I don't need to! No!"</p><p>"You don't want all of Gotham to see Bruce Wayne for what he really is? You don't want them to know the truth about your family?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, everybody watching will start off thinking that you are the bad guy, and Bruce Wayne is the billionaire hero. But when I'm, when we're, done, everybody will realize it's really the other way round. And you will be celebrated. Wayne enterprises will have to compensate you for everything.</p><p>Of course we'll have to make it look like I kidnaped you against your will."</p><p>"And you want to film it here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Oswald sighed, "You really think they'll believe it, that my family didn't sell out, that they made us give them everything. You really think people will see me for anything more than a freak of nature?" Oswald held up his deformed hand to demonstrate.</p><p>But then The Riddler did something that shocked Oswald more than anything else that came before. He took Oswald's hand into his and kneeled down to look Oswald in the eyes.</p><p>"I know they will see you how I do." He smiled "It's your choice Oz." and Oswald missed the contact when he let his hand go.</p><p>But Oswald didn't have to think about it for long before he decided to take the plunge.</p><p>"Guess I really am crazy." He announced "Count me in." and Oswald threw up his arms in mock defeat.</p><p>The Riddler was ecstatic "Yes! You made the right choice Oswald!" he jumped up and down "100 points to the victor!"</p><p>"I need another drink. You?"</p><p>"Yes please, but do you have anything less alchaholy, it doesn't really agree with me y'know."</p><p>Oswald laughed... The Riddler really did act like a child sometimes "Sure."</p><p>Oswald went to get up but had completely forgotten about his leg. "Argh!"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>The Riddler stopped his merrymaking, "Let me take a look. I know a thing or two about injuries."</p><p>"Yeah I can imagine" quipped Oswald</p><p>"Sit down."</p><p>Oswald fell into his chair and pulled up his trouser leg to reveal an inflamed leg and kneecap.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>. Didn't think it was that bad."</p><p>"Don't worry, I can fix it. But you'll be walking funny for a bit." He said and dropped to his knees to look at the injury.</p><p>"Well," Oswald joked "What's one more oddity for me?"</p><p>"I think it adds charm." The Riddler smirked.</p><p> </p><p>After the Riddler was nearly done bandaging Oswald's leg, he talked quietly "I'm sorry I put Falcone there." He looked up sheepishly, "In the warehouse."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, your making it up to me remember?" Oswald half-joked.</p><p>"Yeah." The Riddler blushed. "There, all done."</p><p>"Thankyou."</p><p>Ed got up and put his stuff back in his backpack.</p><p>"Speaking of Falcone, I should probably go, the police will be here soon." He sighed as he shoved the creepy mask back over his head. "I'll see you soon, we can plan more then."</p><p>Oswald scrambled to push himself up as the Riddler made to leave so suddenly. Holding on the chair for support he shouted out,</p><p>"Wait! If we’re going to work with each other I'd like to know your name. Your real name..."</p><p>The Riddler seemed surprised, like he'd completely forgotten that he even had another name. Or maybe he just wasn't used to people asking it.</p><p>"Of course Oswald, my name? Well... I guess I have two. <em>(Or three?</em>). Anyway, I used to be Edward Nashton. But I changed it. Now I'm Ed Nygma.</p><p>I trust you to keep that secret." He smiled coyly. </p><p>And Oswald couldn't help but smile back,</p><p> </p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Ed."</p><p>…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>